Compañera
by LightCode
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo a una persona? ¿Qué pasaría si te obligaran a pasar noches enteras con esa persona? ¿Qué pasaría si cada noche tu miedo aumenta , pero las ganas de estar con esa persona , también?
1. Compañera

**Bueno, esta historia puede que este basada en una historia real de una de mis mejores amigas jajajaja(solo algunas cosas), que para cuando ella la lea estará cerca del final muahaha espero les guste el "intro" de la historia , créanme habrá más drama y pues reiran un poco .**

**-N.**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera.<strong>

_Hola_

_¿Cómo has estado últimamente? Me han dicho que te va de maravilla en tu estadía en el extranjero, me encantaría ir a visitarte algún día de estos para practicar mi inglés, me he puesto al día con tus e-mails y viendo tu perfil en Facebook jaja parece que te la estás pasando de maravilla._

_Por lo menos una de las dos se divierte al máximo. Porque yo , me siento algo perturbada , sobre todo muy confundida, ¿por qué? Bueno es algo largo de contestar._

_¿Alguna vez te has sentido intimidada ante alguien, a tal grado de perder tu esencia por completo y llegar a un punto en el que ni tu misma te comprendes?, bueno no creo ser la única. Empezaré por contar desde el principio, aunque debo decir que no será una típica historia de amor sobre hojuelas de miel. Todo empezó así…_

* * *

><p>-Hoy es tu primer día de servicio social en el hospital ¿estas lista?- Preguntó amablemente y con mucha emoción mi madre, la vi fijamente ella sonreía demasiado , yo solo di un suspiro.- Sip- Me limité a contestar- Al menos muestra si estas nerviosa o no Kari , no es bueno reservarse las emociones- Regañó.<p>

-Ya lo sé , no estoy nerviosa… solo que aún no me hago totalmente a la idea de que a partir de hoy me tocarán días de quedarme toda la noche de guardia en el hospital- Comenté terminando de "peinar mi cabello" – Además no estoy nerviosa en el sentido de no saber que hacer , por algo estudie enfermería-

-Solo no mates a alguien en tu primer día o vas a ir a prisión y convertiré tu habitación en un gimnasio- Una tercera voz se hizo presente en la sala, esa a voz que en su mayoría de veces me ha irritado desde que tengo memoria.- ¿Por qué no solo consigues una novia , te casas y te vas de la casa hermano? –Ataqué a mi adorado hermano , que muy en el fondo amo solo que a veces… digamos que…olvídenlo.

-Con esa actitud , no tendrás novio hermanita- Dijo mientras mordía una manzana- En fin ¿quieres un aventón? – Se ofreció – Si vas para donde voy , claro. –

–Bueno , Tai , Kari me voy a trabajar que les vaya bien… Kari mucha suerte hoy y Tai trata de no hacer enojar demasiado a tu hermana – Se despidió mi mamá y salimos tras ella.

El trayecto no fue largo , pero si algo tardado por el tráfico de la ciudad. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y creo que mi hermano lo notó ya que puso algo de música.

–Todo saldrá bien Kari no te preocupes. – Mencionó sin mirarme solo lo miré, hay veces que me da ánimos sin razón. – Al menos que te den tus ataques psicóticos y coloques un medicamento que no es– No sé , pero ya lo veía venir. – Nunca cambias hermano– Miré hacia la ventana mientras el auto estaba en movimiento.

De repente sentí un ataque de cosquillas – ¡Vamos anímate! – Decía mi hermano mayor ante su intento de homicidio con cosquillas , le di un golpe en la cabeza – ¡MIRADA EN FRENTE MANOS EN EL VOLANTE TAICHI! – El obedeció por inercia ¿Por qué rayos me hace eso? Todos los que me conocen saben que odio que vayan conduciendo y no pongan atención.

No se en que momento llegamos al Hospital Central de Odaiba , pero ya estaba allí , baje del carro y no se porque corrí.

Todo aquel lugar me pareció enorme , ya se que es un hospital pero no lo sé ,solo quedé asombrada. Fui a la recepción e informe sobre mi asunto de servicio social y me pasaron a otra área para conocer a mi supervisor y demás compañeros.

Una mujer de aparentemente unos 47 años castaña me esperaba en su oficina , toque y escuche un pase , respiré y entré.

–Buenas noches , soy Hikari Yagami vengo a realizar mi servicio social– Dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa y evitar que viera mi nerviosismo. –Buenas noches Kari, si , mira tu servicio se va a basar en jornadas nocturnas , tal vez dos o tres veces a la semana eso ya lo acomodaré supongo que sabes todo lo básico pero te pondré por el momento con una enfermera y dos auxiliares ¿de acuerdo? – Solo dije un si , en tono bajo , mi ahora supervisora se pusó de pie hacia mi y me entrego mi nuevo uniforme – Póntelo , termino el papeleo y vamos a presentarte a los demás.

Fui al baño y regrese rápidamente, regrese y efectivamente ya tenía a todos mis nuevos compañeros allí..

–Muy bien todos , ella es Hikari Yagami esta haciendo su servicio social aquí , sean buenos y ayúdenla con lo que necesite , voy a necesitaré a tres de ustedes… Yolei es tu colega te quiero la guardia con ella y veamos necesito un auxiliar…Daisuke y alguien de inhaloterapia ... Takeru , vengan– Los tres chicos se acercaron muy sonrientes conmigo , cosa que me puso aun mas nerviosa…– Nakumi , ya le dije que me diga TK me hace sonar viejo – Dijo un chico rubio muy burlon , la superior burlo un poco – Lo siento pero si te digo así tendría menos autoridad , en fin se bueno y guíalos para ayudar a la nueva compañera. – Terminando la oración se fue… demasiado rápido.

–Muy bien compañera, me llamo Takeru Takaishi pero todos me llaman TK , ella es Yolei la más_ jarcor_ del lugar y él es solo Daisuke – Mucho gusto – Dijeron los presentados.

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Hikari Yagami pero me dicen Kari– Dije sonriente – la chica se acerco hacia mi – Muy bien Kari vayamos a la bodega para enseñarte a usar la…– Fue interrumpida – Yolei acaba de llegar un paciente con herida de 16 mm no hay nadie disponible apoyanos , TK también necesitamos de inhaloterapia – Decía un chico pelirrojo con ojos negros muy apurado.

–Daisuke ve con Yolei , Yolei no te preocupes yo le explico todo – Dijo el rubio que , si mal no estoy se llama Takeru. Mis compañeros obedecieron la orden y solo quedamos el ojos azul y yo. – Bueno compañera , solo quedamos usted y yo , sígame. – Empezo a caminar y pues yo lo seguí– Y dígame compañera…¿de que escuela viene? – pregunto en nuestro trayecto. – De la cruz roja , por cierto me llamo Kari , creo que lo olvidaste– Recordé.

–Con que de la cruz roja… que bien– se detuvo en una puerta café – De hecho no lo he olvidado , y creo que no lo olvidaré , pero seré profesional y te diré compañera. –

No se porque un escalofrió me recorrió en la espalda al escuchar eso, tuve un raro presentimiento…

–Adelante compañera…– Estiró su brazo en modo a que pasará al cuarto , lo hice en silencio y lo observe demasiados estantes con jeringas , medicamentos en fin todo lo necesario y en una mesa estaba una especie de computadora fui a donde estaba – En ella puedes buscar mas rápido las cosas , solo tecleas el nombre y te indica el estante– Me contestó. – Ok – Me gire a verlo y note que era mucho más alto que yo , bueno mucha gente lo es pero algo en él me sorprendió , él chico se acerco a mi rápido y estaba a mi gusto demasiado cerca. – ¿Por qué tan callada compañera? – Me dijo serena mente , mi instinto me dijo que diera un paso atrás – ¿Por qué se aleja compañera? ¿esta nerviosa? – Funcí el ceño ¿Quién rayos se cree? – No , solo que estas invadiendo mi espacio vital – Al escucharme dio unos pasos atrás – Bueno , tratare de ya no ponerla nerviosa compañera , vayamos a trabajar– Salió del cuarto dejándome allí con un coraje que me irritó.

Mi primera noche en el hospital , no fue ni tranquila ni pesada , claro que estar despierta toda la noche no fue fácil no es lo mismo hacerlo por obligación a por insomnios ocasionales. Pasaron dos semanas lo que equivalen a seis guardias y ya estaba aclimatada al ambiente, Yolei se volvió una amiga cercana al igual que otras enfermeras , no se porque pero siento que Daisuke esta interesado en mi , digo es buen chico pero la verdad no me gusta en ese aspecto… Tk… si bueno Tk se la ha estado pasando haciéndome bromas y aún sigue llamándome compañera.

Voy en camino hacia el hospital en el autobús escuchando música y disfrutando mis últimos momentos de paz interna , llego y como de costumbre firmo y me recibe Yolei

–Hola Kari , ¿Qué cuentas? – Dijo terminando un sándwich que estaba comiendo calmadamente – Pues ya me inscribí a clases de ingles , los días que no hago guardia los aprovecharé en eso–

–Muy bien oye y ¿como te haz sentido aquí? Ya sabes te tratan bien todos…– Dijo interesada– Pues si… – Dije evitando las estupideces de Takeru– Si , todo bien Yolei gracias por preocuparte , ah mira ahí viene Daisuke– Salvada. – Hola Yolei , Kari– Saludo amablemente, – Hola– respondimos las dos – Disculpen iré a tirar esto ya vengo – Dijo Yolei mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

– Oye Kari , supe que no tenías guardia el viernes ni yo tampoco ¿no te gustaría ir al cine o algo? – Preguntó de repente, rayos . – Me encantaría pero una amiga de la infacia me había dicho que si iba a su casa el viernes y pues ya quedé con ella. – Dije fingiendo estar apenada , puede parecer cruel pero….me parece mas cruel darle alas sin gustarme. Él solo sonrió– Bueno será en otra ocasión – Daisuke , ven te neceisto– Dijo Yolei apurada – Bueno…debo ir a trabajar , te veo mas tarde Kari – Se fue.

Suspiré y me senté en una banca afuera del comedor rayos eso si que fue incomodo – Su tercera semana en el hospital y ya con cara de fastidio compañera , muy mal – Esa voz…– La tercera semana y sigues diciéndome compañera y no por mi nombre Takeru. –Una sonrisa cínica se formo en su rostro – Debo decir que casi todos me llaman TK , pero me gusta como suena ese Takeru en usted compañera. – Dijo sentándose a lado mío. – Por cierto ¿no quiere un aventón en la mañana compañera? ¿Vive por Hikarigaoka no? Yo tengo que pasar por ahí. – Ok. Eso me perturbo ¿Cómo rayos sabía eso? – Escucho cosas– Dijo encogiéndose en hombros– Va a querer que la lleve ¿o no? .

Me puse de pie – No Takeru – decidí levantarme he irme antes de que descubriera que estaba temblando, pero él me llamó. – Bueno compañera , en ese caso vaya a revisar la estantería y vea cuanta penicilina tenemos vaya abajo y se surte. – Dijo mientras se iba.

Fui a hacer todo lo que Takeru me dijo , estaba revisando la estantería concentrada hasta que sentí que me tomaban por la cintura, grite y di un brinco – Para que se asusta compañera jajajaja– Decía un rubio extremadamente divertido.

Matarlo. Realmente quería matarlo, quería no ser enfermera y faltar a mi ética y matarlo. Me quedé en silencio – ¿Se enojó compañera? – Decía aun riendo , agache mi cabeza y la levante sonriendo. – No , jaja ¿Por qué me enojaría Takeru? – El guardo silencio y me miro extrañado – No debería guardarse sus emociones compañera, debería estar enojada. –

Lo miré fijamente – No , solo yo decido mostrar mis emociones , nadie ni nada hará que me enoje si no quiero hacerlo – Dije mientras agarraba unas botellas.

–Ya verá que un día se va a enojar compañera– Me dijo ahora serio , volteé a verlo – ¿Me estas retando? – Él se quedo quieto en silencio , infeliz eso era un sí. – No te tengo miedo – Le respondí , él se acerco – Debería compañera, debería tenerme miedo – Desgraciado. – ¿Y cómo porque? – Él se volteo para quedar enfrente de mi – Porque si pregunta a todos en este hospital , le van a hablar bien de mi , extremadamente bien , normalmente los psicópatas fingen ser buenas personas para que nadie crea cosas malas de ellos– Dijo muy sereno , no pude evitar abrir mis ojos como plato , este tipo siempre me deja sin palabras – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA– Explotó en risa el de ojos azules sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¡SU CARA COMPAÑERA , SU CARA! – Decía con demasiada gracia. Salí del cuarto indignada , ojala mi mirada matara , ese tipo sería historia. – Era en serio lo que le dije, compañera– Me susurro al oído y corrió hacia su área…

¿Cómo Tk Takaishi podía tener tal poder en mi de ponerme de malas e intimidarme a la vez sin golpearlo como usualmente lo haría?...Tal vez es porque soy su compañera de trabajo…


	2. Te reto a intimidarme

¡Ya casi es primavera 2015! Estoy emocionada por Digimon Tri. Muero por ver las personalidades de los adolescentes elegidos *o*

Disfruten

**-N**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera<strong>

Tres meses. Ya pasaron tres meses desde que llegue al hospital , ya me acostumbre a todo ahí al buen ánimo de Yolei , a las indirectas de Daisuke , a la jornada nocturna , la sangre , heridos a Takeru.

Si , ese infeliz no pierde oportunidad para molestarme aunque debo admitir que me hace reír mucho , no solo a mi sino a todos en el hospital .

Como de costumbre voy entrando al hospital y veo a todos mis compañeros de área y algunos cuantos de inhaloterapia , no estaba el desgraciado de Takeru , así que podía seguir tranquila unos momentos– Si , ya cortó con ella – Decía Koushiro un chico pelirrojo de inhaloterapia – ¿Pero así de repente cortaron? Wow , no me lo esperaba – Decía una compañera , Sora y Yolei asentía. – Hola ¿de que hablan? – Pregunté llegando , parecía una buena platica. – De que Tk cortó con su novia Catherine – Soltó Daisuke , mire a todos con sus caras pensativas – Hola compañeros , hicieron reunión y no me avisaron ¿o qué? – Decía un rubio fingiendo dolor , todos lo miraron – Ok… ¿Qué pasa? – Ahora cambio el tono a nerviosismo – ¿No estas triste? Es decir cortaste con tu novia…– Dijo una Yolei extrañada. Él burlo levemente hasta después tirar una carcajada – Compañeros…me sorprenden…jajaja… que bueno que se vinieron por el camino de la medicina porque como reporteros o detectives morirían de hambre jajaja – se cubría la cara para intentar no reír – Corté con Catherine hace casi tres meses jajaja, vamos muévanse a trabajar– Decía riendo, todos nos quedamos helados, más bien yo seguía en estado de shock ¿Qué rayos fue eso?...

Pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y no había mucho que hacer así que decidí ir un rato al comedor, para mi buena suerte no había nadie iba a estar tranquila saqué mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar música mientras cerré mis ojos. Una sensación de que me tomaban por los hombros se hizo presente y abrí mis ojos en pánico – JAJAJAJAJAJA– reía. Cólera, eso. Me daba cólera cuando hacia eso. – Idiota– Bufé– ¿Sabe algo compañera? Jaja, jamás me cansaré de ver su cara de pánico, sus expresiones son muy graciosas. –

–Me da alegría saber que te burlas de mi cara, ¿Qué paso? – Dije con resignación, el arqueo una ceja – Me refiero a si necesitas algo – El hizo una expresión en su cara que preferí omitir – No, no pasa nada, solo quería venir a pasar el rato con usted compañera. – Dijo mientras apretaba mi rodilla, cosa que ya se había hecho habitual en _nosotros_ – ¿Qué piensa compañera? – Decía lentamente, yo movía mi boca pero no salía palabra alguna, para mi mala suerte, él lo notó. – ¿para qué se pone nerviosa compañera? jaja jaja– Decía riendo – Esta toda roja compañera –Desgraciado, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué semejante imbécil tiene tal control sobre mí? , si fuera otra persona ya lo habría puesto en su lugar, un golpe en la cara y sería todo pero no…no puedo hacer nada.

Después de la penosa escena, ya era de mañana solo quería llegar a casa lo necesitaba. – Compañera, ¿quiere que la lleve? Recuerde que no me desviare tengo que pasar por su casa– Lo miré y dude por un momento pero de nuevo me traiciono mi cerebro – Bueno– Dije acercándome a su carro, para cuando reaccione ya estaba adentro en plena avenida – Y bien compañera, dígame ¿Cuándo se va a mostrar? – Me dijo conduciendo – ¿Cómo? – Pregunté extrañada, a veces no lo comprendo. – Me refiero a que tiene que mostrar y decir cuando está nerviosa y enojada todo, no es bueno lo, compañera – Me quede callada. – Te dije que eso solo yo lo decido. – Respondí.

–Présteme su celular compañera– Me pidió, y si, estúpidamente se lo di – Mire anotaré mi número y hablemos esta semana va a ver que yo la haré mostrarse– Estaba más perdida que antes. – Jajaja, compañera recuerde que esta semana no tendremos guardia juntos, pero eso no significa que no la pueda acosar – Descaradamente regreso mi celular a mi mano. – Ya llegamos compañera , recuerde hablamos más tarde– Me bajé del auto y le hice una señal de adiós ¿qué coño fue todo eso?...

Me di un baño , comí algo y me dispuse a estar frente al televisor todo el día "_Serás el que me muestre mis verdaderos sentimientos "_ , efectivamente ese estúpido se auto mando ese mensaje con mi teléfono , gire los ojos y escribí de vuelta "_muy gracioso Takeru"_ . Aproximadamente cinco minutos después me contesto "_muchas gracias por el cumplido compañera , por ahora estoy en clases , agradezca que no la acuso de acoso , jajaja hablamos más tarde"_. IDIOTA.

De repente desperté y eran las 10 p.m , si que dormí un largo rato, revise mi teléfono y tenia un mensaje de Takeru de hace 3 horas "_imagino que esta dormida compañera , cuando despierte regréseme el mensaje"_ no se porque eso me pareció tierno. Ok , me afecto el dormir pero igualmente le respondí _" eres odioso"_.

Nos quedamos casi toda la noche hablando de tonterías , al día siguiente igual y pasaron los días hasta la guardia que coincidimos de nuevo –¡COMPAÑERA! – decía alegremente abrazándome – Aléjate Takeru – le dije – jajaja sigue igual compañera , me alegra. – Pasó la noche y en la mañana volvió a llevarme a casa , lo mismo de siempre me fastidiaba lo amenazaba , me intimidaba , me ponía a temblar o roja se burlaba y me quedaba con el coraje.

La siguiente guardia empezó muy pesada , había muchos pacientes que atender y a las 2.45 a.m estábamos muertos – Kari necesito que vayas a ver si la estantería esta bien surtida , ¿me ayudas con eso? – Me pidió Yolei , asentí fui a revisar las estanterías y sentí un escalofrió en la espalda , era él de nuevo , me tenía pegada entre él y el estante me giro para que lo mirara – ¿Cómo esta compañera? – dijo en tono seductor, temblé . Sorpresivamente el quitó sus manos rápidamente – ¿esta enojada? – Yo lo negué sin decir palabra alguna. –¿segura? – Asentí –¿Por qué debería? –

Él me miro raro , y se fue dejándome con la duda ¿Qué le pasa? Fui donde estaba Yolei e hicimos el papeleo de la noche , TK se acerco de nuevo. –Ven – me pidió y nos alejamos un poco del resto – Te pregunte si estabas enojada porque accidentalmente te toque…ya sabes – decía algo nervioso , abrí mi boca realmente no me di cuenta de eso – pero al parecer no te diste cuenta compañera– seguía pensando en eso ¿Cómo no lo sentí? – ¿estas enojada? – volvió a preguntar. –No , no estoy enojada , ni siquiera me di cuenta – Dije firmemente .Él solo sonreía– supongo que entonces está bien – dijo mientras se iba – la espero al rato para llevarla compañera–

Paso ese día y casi era costumbre a que TK me llevara a casa , de nuevo nuestras guardias no coincidían así que volvimos a el sobre valorado whatsapp.

"_Compañera , que le parece una video llamada, me duele el dedo de escribir" _muy en el fondo sabía que iba a lamentar mi respuesta "_Ok"_ .

La video llamada iba bien , hasta que como de costumbre Tk hizo un comentario fuera de lugar sobre lo que pasó el día que bueno su mano termino donde no debía.

–No Takeru , estamos en una video llamada no me puedes poner nerviosa ni de mal humor– le dije triunfante. – ¿esta segura compañera? Recuerde que puedo ponerla nerviosa si quiero – me dijo serio – No , no puedes – dije divertida y con justa razón era una ocasión para mi , no podía ponerme nerviosa – Compañera , quítese la blusa–

"_Compañera , quítese la blusa"_ esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. –¿Q-qué? – Pregunte nerviosa–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA– una carcajada se escucho al otro lado y la imagen de un rubio retorciéndose se hizo presente– ¡SU CARA COMPAÑERA , SU CARA! –

Hijo de puta, lo hizo , lo hizo de nuevo. Volvió a intimidarme .


	3. Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga

**Algo corto , pero a partir de aquí comienza los celos .**

**p.d: amiga , solo es por Tai recuerdalo solo es por Tai**

**-N**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera<strong>

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde esa video llamada , de alguna manera me siento extraña. Desde hace tres no he hablado con TK y no puedo evitar ver mi celular cada veinte minutos para ver si tengo algún mensaje de él , y por supuesto nada.

No se cuánto he suspirado en este día , hoy me avisarían sobre mi guardia un lado de mi desea que Takeru Takaishi no esté en ella porque realmente me frustra saber que alguien pueda jugar de tal manera conmigo y yo no pueda hacer nada , pero el otro lado de mi siente una extraña necesidad de tenerlo ahí molestándome , desea sentir esa adrenalina de saber como va a reaccionar mi cuerpo al sentir su mano sobre mis hombros o cintura, es algo extrañamente odioso y liberador a la vez.

Me tiro en el sillón suspirando y esperando la llamada de mi ahora supervisor Joe , que no es más que un médico recién egresado , enciendo la televisión ¿a quién engaño? Solo quiero dejar de pensar en si me va a tocar ver a Tk en la semana.

–Vaya hermana , no había visto tanto buen humor en ti nunca – Comento mi hermano sentándose a lado mío , eso me hace pensar que mi cara reflejaba un estrés de los mil demonios – Cállate Tai , no es un buen día – Dije de mal humor , amo a mi hermano pero tiene la mala costumbre de aparecer en los peores momentos – ¡Uy! Lo siento , ese chico debe ser una molestia hermanita – No sé porque pero eso sonó como un regaño para mi – ¿De qué hablas? Estas delirando , creo que el gimnasio ya afecto tu mente – Él se quedo un rato ahí observándome – ¿De verdad estas bien? –Una mirada de preocupación me vio directamente a los ojos , hasta siento que me penetro en el corazón. – Si hermano estoy bien , y no estoy así por lo que tu te imaginas… solo estoy estresada – Él seguía en silencio , respiro y me tomo por la mano – Kari , no es malo enamorarse o sentirse atraído por alguien…lo malo es no querer aceptarlo y guardártelo debes mostrar tus sentimientos–

¿Qué le pasaba a toda la gente con respecto a mostrar los sentimientos? ¡Son míos! En fin solo me limité a sonreírle , creo que así se ira de aquí , efectivamente se puso de pie y estaba por salir de la sala – Por cierto , vine a decirte que Mimí llamó –Salió por la puerta principal.

Sentí un gran alivio en este momento Mimí es la única que me ayudaría a aclarar mi mente , somos amigas desde pequeñas prácticamente crecimos juntas y si…necesitaba hablar con ella que me ayudará a recordar quien soy…o por lo menos que me esta pasando.

Llamé a su casa y respondió su abuela , la salude y cruzamos unas palabras después su chillona voz atendió el teléfono. –¡KARI! Llamé a tu casa que bueno que me regresas la llamada –Comenzó a hablar ella , aun es así ella siempre empieza la platica con trivialidades y cosas que le pasan , a veces me sorprende esta chica – Y ¿puedes crerlo? Ese idiota solo quería acosatarse conmigo , menos mal que lo descubrí a ese imbécil… en fin ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? – Llegó el momento , comencé a contarle todo sobre mi llegada al hospital, sobre nuevos amigos , sobre como me molestaba que Daisuke me tirara la onda hasta llegar a…

–Con que Takeru… amiga , tu no le tienes miedo debo decirte que él te gusta – Bien esa respuesta yo ya la sabía solo quería tener una opinión externa – Lo que sucede es que él es… él me fastidia nadie había logrado controlar mis emociones así y lo sabes es realmente frustrante , lo peor es que de igual manera él no muestra sus sentimientos , nos enteramos que casi tiene tres meses de haber cortado con su nov…– paré en seco.

Ok. Yo no había reflexionado acerca de eso , cuando llegué el aun tenía novia , y de repente dice que tiene casi tres meses soltero. –Kari ¿sigues ahí? – había olvidado a Mimí. – Eh si… – respondí. – Oye tengo que irme , hablamos después pero recuerda que TODO me lo tienes que contar , cada nuevo detalle que pase con este chico debes de contármelo , adiós – Se despidió .

Me informaron que efectivamente tenía guardia con TK, mi corazón se aceleró por alguna razón, me preocupa esto ya que Tk es muy alegre con todos , no es como que eso estuviera mal , a lo que me refiero es que a la vez me entristece que sea así con todos y no tenga un trato especial conmigo…¿Qué estupideces pienso? ¿por qué debería? Solo somos compañeros , si compañeros…

Recibo un mensaje "_creo que ya es hora de vernos compañera, se que me ha extrañado, yo extraño molestarla "_. No se por qué di un pequeño brinquito y me emocione con eso , realmente me recuerda y me extraña ¿verdad?.

Creo que ya despeje un poco mi mente , pero ahora debo ir con más cautela gracias a las advertencias/regaños de mi hermano y a la vuelta a la realidad de Mimí.

Este día a sido una montaña rusa para mi pobre humanidad , pero lo que hizo que llegara a la cima fue el saber que _"Takeru me intimidará de nuevo"._


	4. Yo no soy así

**Solo diré que este capitulo me trae recuerdos y risa , supongo que a mi querida amiga también :A**

**-N**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera<strong>

Termino de arreglar un poco mi cabello para ir a mi jornada laboral en el hospital, no me considero muy vanidosa pero a mis diecinueve años es normal que quiera lucir bien. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo , gracias al cielo que una de mis amigas es buena en materia de hilo y aguja ya que me ayudo a ajustar mejor mi uniforme , no sé porque pero me sentía rara , y no en una mala manera.

_-_Oye , iré a un bar que está cerca del hospital con unos amigos ¿quieres que te lleve? – Mi hermano interrumpiendo mis pensamientos de nuevo pero debo admitir que tenía pereza de irme por mi cuenta – Si , esta bien ya casi termino – Dije tomando algunas cosas para "sobrevivir" en la noche laboral junto con mi mochila – Vamos – Nos despedimos de papá , para ir rumbo al hospital. – Kari mañana es mi día libre en el trabajo ¿quieres que pase por ti en la mañana? – Lo mire y lo pensé ¿quería? Si eso ocurría…Takeru…– No , está bien hermano es tu día de descanso y no soy tan cruel como para hacer que te levantes temprano – En parte , eso era verdad. Él solo asintió diciendo un "como quieras".

Llegue a la entrada del hospital y vi una silueta apoyándose relajadamente con el celular, de inmediato la reconocí. Él también , y comenzamos a caminar hacia la dirección del otro – Hola compañera ¿Cómo esta? – Me dijo el rubio mientras me daba una especie de abrazo – Muy bien Takeru ¿y tu? – Se puso frente a mi – Muy bien ¿Qué acaso no me ve? – Estúpidamente lo mire de arriba abajo y sentí mi cara arder , debí sonrojarme.

– JAJAJAJAJA , hay compañera no cambia nada, su cara es muy graciosa – No se porque , pero no me sorprendió haber caído, de nuevo. Lo hice a un lado y comencé a caminar y el se puso a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar sobre como le iba en sus clases y cosas de rutina.

Hubo un accidente , más bien una carambola de autos que fue grave , así que tuvimos muchas cosas que hacer durante la noche y parte de la madrugada , revise el celular mientras estaba sentada junto con mis compañeros que se veían algo agotados. Como era costumbre conmigo estaban Daisuke y Takeru pero el primero estaba mas dormido que despierto , así que nos dejaba solo a Tk y a mi. Puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi cara sobre las manos , realmente estaba agotada , sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros y esas manos comenzaban a moverse. – ¿Qué estas haciendo Takeru? – Lo sentencie – Tranquila compañera , solo le quiero dar un masaje es que luce muy cansada – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa , a veces podía ser el ser más lindo del planeta , solo que recordé que no estábamos solos y si alguien veía eso , se podría malinterpretar , y pues conociendo a Daisuke se armaría un espectáculo . – Muchas gracias pero no ,se puede malinterpretar – Takeru forzó su vista y fijó el ceño hacia donde se encontraba Daisuke – esta mas dormido que despierto , pero bueno compañera , tiene razón – Un silencio se hizo presente , ya estaba fastidiada y creo que Takeru lo notó y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas –¡Basta! – Dije entre risas – contrólate – el paro casi de inmediato – No puedo compañera , usted hace que haga estas cosas y no me controle – Respondió el entre risas , se puso de pie para ir por agua la cual estaba a unos ocho pasos de nosotros , de repente mi celular comenzó a vibrar – ¿No va a atender compañera? Puede ser importante – Dijo el regresando a su lugar , lo mire – ¿eres tu verdad? – acuse , pero decidí ver que quería.

_"__¿Quiere que la lleve hoy o que compañera?"_, eso no me lo esperaba , bueno la pregunta si , la manera no. – Si quieres y puedes llevarme , si quiero. –Le respondí algo lento y no se porque siento que eso sonó en doble sentido. Él se puso de pie y dijo que regresaría a su lugar – nos vemos más tarde compañera–

Agradecí decirle a Tai que no pasara por mi y que todo lo que –secretamente- tenia planeado , fuera en marcha.

El sol salió y Takeru ya estaba en el estacionamiento esperándome ya que me retrase un poco, ambos subimos al auto y comenzamos a hablar sobre inhaloterapia – Yo no se tanto de eso , así que no podría decírtelo a ciencia cierta– repliqué , él me miro de reojo – es fácil de entender– dijo mientras paraba el auto debajo de un semáforo en rojo – no es muy difícil – Me le quede viendo fijamente , lucia encantador a pesar de haber estado toda la noche trabajando , él se acerco a mi – tiene unas ojeras compañera– Dijo muy cerca.

No se como paso exactamente , pero lo que si se es que en ese momento ya estaba besando a Takeru. Los autos comenzaron a sonar , ya que el semáforo ahora estaba en verde y nuestro beso se rompió por eso , ambos quedamos en silencio unos momentos – ¿Le gusta aprender compañera? – Soltó de repente , lo mire extrañada – ¿Qué si le gusta aprender? – Trague saliva ¿Qué rayos era eso? – Me va a doler – Pensé , corrección susurré y él se dio cuenta, y empezó a reír – Me refería sobre inhaloterapia , pero si quiere puedo salir a de la carretera y estacionarme por ahí – Lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono seductor , fue todo quería golpearlo , pero no podía articular palabra y él puso su mano sobre mi hombro y la otra sobre mi rodilla y la apretó – Vamos compañera , quite esa cara jajajaja – Pude divisar que el auto seguía en movimiento – ¡MANOS EN EL VOLANTE , VISTA AL FRENTE TAKERU! –Grité , me da TERROR que hagan eso , el obedeció riendo bajo – Compañera usted es muy mandona. – Ignoré eso , llegamos a mi casa y estaciono el auto. – Llegamos , bueno compañera supongo que nos vemos después – dijo viéndome fijamente , salí del auto y me despedí , entre corriendo a mi casa ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Yo no soy así!.

Decidí tomar un baño , lo necesitaba, también necesitaba reflexionar al hecho de que besé a Tk y que ambos nos dimos insinuaciones sexuales. Si , lo se suena fuerte y para algunos feo pero , siendo sinceros eso es lo que fue.

Marque unos dígitos del teléfono y me contesto la voz chillona que tanto necesitaba escuchar –¿Bueno? – Sonreí , la inocencia de la voz de mi amiga me hacia sentir bien , bueno lo de inocente solo quedaba en su voz. – Hola , Mimí ¿estas ocupada? – Pregunte , ella me contesto un no , dando a entender que le contara – ¡LO BESASTE! –Gritaba con alegría – No se como paso… yo no soy así – No es como si fuera una santa , por supuesto que no – ¡Vamos! Lo deseabas con todo tu ser a mi no me engañas , te conozco desde que éramos prácticamente unas bebés –Regañaba – Y sobre las insinuaciones , eso si me sorprendió – Me llenaba de vergüenza eso , en verdad lo hacia – ¿Entonces él te gusta? – Me pregunto – Me refiero a _esa forma de gustar_ – Dio en el clavo. – Es que…– Dude por un momento ¿me gustaba de alguna forma…especial?. – Es que nada – Me dijo ella. – Mimí eso es lo que me da miedo , suponiendo que no hubiera cortado con su novia y poner el hecho de que nos besamos créeme que no me hubiera arrepentido , al escucharlo decir ¿le gusta aprender? Mi mente lo ligo al sexo y es lo peor… que dije "me va a doler" eso fue darle un pie a sus insinuaciones , lo más desesperante del asunto es que sé que él podría tener la edad de Tai , nunca pensé eso que me llegara ha interesar alguien mayor y menos en ese sentido , lo peor es que no se que quiere…no se si esa sería su intención desde un principio y no es como si yo fuera a ir investigando por todo el hospital , además de que resultaría inútil porque todos hablan maravillas del tipo , es realmente frustrante– Fue todo , me desahogue con mi amiga , ella como en pocas ocasiones me escucho sin decir palabra , creo que su mente buscaba las palabras correctas para animarme.

–Él es más grande , lo que me sorprende más es el hecho que te dijo desde un principio eso que me dijiste "debería tenerme miedo compañera, todos le van a decir cosas buenas de mi " eso hasta a mi me puso nerviosa… la pregunta del millón de dólares es…– Oh no… sabía que se acercaba a esa pregunta – ¿Vas a ceder si la situación aparece? – Me quede helada – Y-yo… no sé – y era verdad , con Takeru yo no podía garantizar mis acciones – Eso es lo que más me da miedo , que en eso lamentablemente yo ya no decido con mi propia voluntad– Ambas quedamos en silencio.

–¿Sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo verdad?–Me confesó dulcemente , Mimí Tachikawa podría ser la chica más dulce y noble cuando se lo proponía – Si tu decides seguir con el psicópata y sus juegos me alegra ¡Ya es justo que algo de emoción llegue a tu vida! , santo cielo esto es como una telenovela – Decía divertida.

A decir verdad , no se si es como una telenovela , ya que Tk… no sería el típico chico dulce y noble que tendría el protagónico , más bien es el idiota que corrompe a la chica inocente…bueno eso tampoco , no es el caso , lo que si se es que vivo tantas emociones que hasta yo las vería en el horario nocturno frente al televisor.


	5. Cuidaré de ti

**Ok este capitulo muestra un lado de amistad entre -E y yo , es el capitulo mas cursi :A**

**-N**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera<strong>

Han pasado dos semanas desde ese día con Takeru y no hemos hablado desde entonces ¿Qué si yo quería hablar con él? Por supuesto , pero yo no tengo el valor de hacerlo y pues , no se que pase con él porque él no se caracteriza por ser un chico tímido.

Hoy es una de mis guardias, y si hoy lo veré. ¿Qué le diré? No tengo idea ¿Qué me dirá? Tampoco. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que me pongo a revisar mi Facebook , veo que varias de mis amistades publican fotos con sus novios eso me perturba por alguna razón , la verdad mi plan desde que estaba en preparatoria era solo concentrarme en mi carrera , los chicos no formaban parte de mi visión , de hecho tampoco figuraban en el lapso de mi servicio social.

Pero eso era antes de Takeru. Ya , me doy por vencida , si él me gusta , mucho no se porque rayos me gusta ese tipo normalmente si alguien me fastidia lo mando al abismo del ya no te hablare y más si es un hombre ; solo tolero a los hombres de mi familia , ya sea mi hermano o primos.

Ya son casi las 7 debo darme prisa o no llegaré al hospital a tiempo ya que el autobús no es un torpedo y el tráfico es horrible a esta hora. Milagrosamente llegue en 45 minutos , tiempo suficiente para saludar a todos tranquilamente, no estaba TK , eso me tranquilizo un poco. Apenas subí y firme la hoja de entrada y la enfermera de turno me dijo que había una paciente que necesitaba más anestesia , miré el expediente y pude notar que fue por un accidente por una moto.

Al leer el nombre de la chica , me quede sin aliento , congelada. Mimí Tachikawa. Mi amiga , corrí al cuarto en donde estaba y vi a su madre ,y su abuela. Me acerque y su abuela sonrió forzadamente , les dije que fueran a descansar que yo la cuidaría esa noche personalmente ambas agradecieron y se fueron un poco más tranquilas.

La observe un rato mientras dormía , su cara tenía unos golpes y moretones lucía hinchada , tenía gasas en sus brazos y piernas en su tobillo tenía unas cuantas suturas, me senté a lado de ella a acomodar su –ahora rosado cabello- y vi que estaba a punto de despertar decidí sonreírle para calmarla o conociéndola , se asustaría.

– Hola Mimí – Dije aun acomodando su cabello , ella se toco la cabeza y se detuvo en un golpe – ¿está muy mal? – Supe que se refería a su rostro , reí un poco – No , tuviste mucha suerte , volaste aproximadamente unos cinco metros por el impacto de la moto y solo recibiste golpes externos y unas suturas , igualmente te hicimos una resonancia y las mande a revisar de nuevo – Ella me miraba un poco confundida – Estas bien , en serio – Se acomodo en su almohada –¿Cómo paso? – Debía saberlo , ella no era tan descuidada.

–Fue muy rápido , yo salía de una entrevista de trabajo y espere la luz roja para cruzar la avenida , cruce y un sujeto de una moto supongo que no alcanzo a frenar y me impacto– Decía tristemente viendo sus moretones – Supongo que dolerá mañana– Me dijo con una sonrisa fingida , la tome de la mano – Yo te cuidare toda la noche – Ella sonrio y me dijo gracias con un abrazos.

–Compañera la necesito en…– se detuvo la tercera voz en el cuarto – Supongo que iré yo , no se preocupe. – Dijo retirándose , Mimí me observo confundida – ¿Compañera?... – Repitió despacio – ¿Es él? – Preguntó , asentí con la cabeza – No has hablado con él desde ese día verdad – Negué con la cabeza –¿Qué esperas? ¡ve! – Me dijo quitándome de la cama , negué nuevamente – No , le prometí a tu mamá y tu abuela que te cuidaría toda la noche– Ella me miro extrañada. – No me paso nada , si te necesito te llamo , ahora vete necesito privacidad– Me dijo fingiendo indignación , no hay remedio , no pelearía con ella así que me fui.

Claro que no fui a buscar a TK decidí quedarme afuera del cuarto de Mimí , porque cumpliría mi promesa , me senté en una fila de sillas afuera y como de costumbre puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas y la cara sobre mis manos.

–Usted es amiga de la paciente ¿verdad compañera? – Dijo el de ojos azules sentándose a mi lado , ¿de donde rayos salió? – Si , es una amiga de toda la infancia la quiero mucho es como de la familia… prometí a su familia cuidarla toda la noche – confesé.

–No fue tan grave , pero es una linda acción de su parte compañera , es una buena amiga–Me dijo con ternura. Así comenzamos ha hablar sobre nuestras infancias , amigos y hasta de nuestra familia , al parecer él tiene un medio hermano mayor llamado Yamatto , pero él le dice Matt, curiosamente Matt juega futbol los domingos con mi hermano Tai.

–Kari…– Escuche que me llamaba Mimí me puse de pie y Tk fue conmigo– Kari , ya me quiero ir…dile a mi mamá que ya venga por mi y me traiga ropa limpia y lentes de sol , no quiero que la gente me vea así luzco horrible– Se quejaba Mimí , bueno al parecer si esta bien – No, Mimí son las 4.30 de la mañana , será mejor que descanses no quiero que te sientas mareada a mitad de camino o algo , aquí te vigilare hasta que amanezca . – Rayos mi amiga es muy terca no creo que ceda tan fácil , TK me tomo el hombro – Miré señorita , mi compañera tiene razón será mejor que duerma que la vamos a cuidar , y no se preocupe luce maravillosa ese labio hinchado luce muy sexy –Comento Takeru y salió del lugar , me quede ahí con la boca abierta al igual que Mimí.

–No es tan odioso como dices , fue amable de su parte quererme hacer sentir mejor– Dijo mi amiga viéndome – La verdad… suponía que iba a hacer algo así para calmarte , él siempre hace estas cosas para tranquilizar a los pacientes…– Me quede pensando en eso , probablemente lo hizo porque le conté lo necia que es Mimí y quiso ayudarme a tranquilizarla indirectamente , y si lo hizo Mimí ya no dijo palabra alguna y se quedo dormida.

Fui al comedor y estaba ahí , jugando en su teléfono – Gracias por ayudarme – él solo me miro – No fue nada , además si es peligroso que se vaya ahora –Nos quedamos ahí sin decir palabra – Compañera – me llamó –Lo siento –

¿Se estaba disculpando? Oh no , probablemente es por lo del beso , se estaba arrepintiendo me sentí tan mal tan…– Compañera , lo siento no la podre llevar hoy a su casa– Repitió de nuevo, oh bueno era eso , menos mal – ¿Qué? No , esta bien no te preocupes , no es tu obligación en serio esta bien. – Él me miro y sonreía – Y de lo otro , créame que no me arrepentiría al menos de que a usted no le hubiera gustado compañera– Se puso de pie hacia la puerta y giro a verme – pero veo que no es el caso– dijo saliendo del lugar.

Esa noche, fue una de las más agotadoras que pude tener , no por cuidar las exigencias de Mimí , si no mentalmente me estaba cansando de tanto pensar ¿Qué quería Takeru de mi? Ciertamente , ahora tengo otro miedo , a enamorarme de él.


	6. La novia de Takeru

**A estas alturas -E debe estar leyendo su historia :A **

**te quiero amiga unu**

**-N**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera<strong>

Pues ya pasó un mes desde el accidente de Mimí y ese día fue mi última guardia con TK, hablamos hace tres semanas por video llamada y ya no he vuelto a saber de él. Veo mi Facebook y al parecer Mimí esta bien decido escuchar música –

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And I'll bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right, but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants <em>

Rayos ¿que estará haciendo TK? Creo que soy una masoquista en pensar porque ni siquiera me tiene en Facebook , tal vez es porque soy su compañera de trabajo , _compañera_ , no se siento curiosidad por como sonará mi nombre con su voz , he estado platicando con Yolei y me contó que esta a cargo de estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio que están a punto de graduarse , me advirtió que probablemente a mi también me pongan a cargo.

Llegué al hospital y vi a todos los de inhaloterapia –menos a quien yo necesitaba ver , para calmar mis nervios– y vi a Yolei que venía un poco molesta – ¿Hola? – Le salude tímidamente , pero ella cambio su expresión – Oh lo siento , hola Kari…– todos la miraron – Ehh….Kari ¿podemos hablar? – Gire mi cabeza y la segui, ya estábamos un poco más apartadas del resto – Venía molesta porque acabo de regañar a una pasante , puedes crerlo no lleva ni dos semanas aquí y ya se esta ganando una mala reputación – Wow, ¿Qué habrá hecho la chica para que Yolei se enoje así? –Verás te contaré…–

_Flashback_

_Un par de rubios estaban cómodamente hablando y riendo mientras una joven de cabello lila se acercaba con otro chico de cabello negro._

_–Mira Yolei , parece que TK otra vez hizo de las suyas – decía un joven divertido, la de lentes miraba extrañada a su compañero rubio y a la chica con la que estaba –¿qué rayos? –susurro la chica , su compañero estaba recibiendo un papel con lo que aparentemente era el numero de teléfono de la practicante rubia , el moreno y la de cabello lila se acercaron con los rubios – Izumi te dije que fueras a checar bóveda y te quedas aquí platicando , rápido no vienes a descansar si sigues así paso el reporte – la chica se puso de pie de mala gana y se dirigió a cumplir su deber – ¡No jodas TK! – Regaño a un rubio que parecía divertido con la escena – Vez que es difícil que me hagan caso y las entretienes y las distraes – El aludido ignoro completamente a la chica – Ken , ya deja de reírte – decía divertido – Lo siento es que eres increíble – decía el moreno dejando a una Yolei más enojada._

_Fin del flashback._

–Y por eso Kari , estoy harta esa chica Izumi no me hace caso por estar con TK y…– La verdad ya no le puse atención a Yolei y camine lentamente hacia el comedor , no se porque pero sentía que mi corazón se rompía poco a poco , no se porque si Takeru y yo no éramos otra cosa mas que amigos o …compañeros. – ¡Hola compañera que alegría verla por aquí! – Me decía aquella voz que no quería escuchar , pase justo a un lado de él ignorándolo y cambie mi ruta hacia el baño… me encerré la verdad no quería salir porque pensé que iba a llorar , ahora mis emociones colgaban de un hilo…

_You got me scattered in pieces  
>Shining like stars and screaming<br>Lightining me up like Venus  
>But then you disappear and make me wait<br>And every second's like torture  
>Hell won't endure no more, so<br>Finding a way to let go  
>Baby, baby, no, I can't escape <em>

Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo en algún momento al salir de ese baño , sabia que volvería a intimidarme o sacarme una sonrisa y volvería a caer como idiota , lo que me dolía era pensar si en esas dos semanas también Izumi era fastidiada igual que yo , si recibía las atenciones igual que yo , sentí mi celular vibrar y era él "_que grosera compañera , me ignoró pero no soy rencoroso ¿quiere que la lleve mañana?_ Quería salir de ese baño y golpearlo a grado de que no quedara nada de él en este planeta , pero a la vez quería salir a abrazarlo y exigirle que no volviera ha hablar con Izumi…pero yo sabía que no podía , no tenía el derecho.

"_Debería tenerme miedo compañera"_ esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza mas de tres veces por día , él me lo había advertido…

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right, but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants <em>

Recobré el sentido y me dispuse a salir , debía dejar el drama a un lado y actuar como si nada , al fin y al cabo TK no es nada mio , solo mi compañero. Me dirigí a mi área y estaba Joe con unas chicas que en ese momento comprendí eran pasantes de enfermería – Kari , te las dejo están en ultimo semestre – se limito a decir eso y se retiro.

–Hola chicas , me llamo Hikari Yagami pero me pueden decir Kari , pues estarán a mi cargo por el momento al parecer , cualquier cosa aquí estoy…¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – Me presenté e introduje a mis nuevos "corderos" – Mi nombre es Akome – Dijo una castaña – mi nombre es Alice– Dijo una chica de cabello rubio– Yo soy Izumi– Contesto otra rubia, me quede helada _Izumi… esto será divertido_–pensé.

Fuimos a nuestra área mis corderos y yo y noté que en inhaloterapia también tenían pasantes , y su jefe era ni mas ni menos que Takeru , mi mirada se quedo en Izumi quien hacia todo lo posible por llamar la atención de Takeru pero lamentablemente Tk se concentra demasiado en su trabajo así que , intento fallido _bitch_ . – ¿Todos ustedes son de la Universidad de Tokio verdad? Que bueno somos colegas todos bueno… usted no verdad compañera _Odaiba_ boo! – Decía bromeando Takeru mientras fue a darme un ligero empujón y jugueteábamos delante de los pasantes –ok estos suena poco profesional , pero si vamos a trabajar- y pues si, Izumi nos veía seria y hasta puedo decir que algo molesta _Kari 2 , Izumi 0._ – Ok sería todo pueden retirarse– Dijo Joe a nuestros pasantes – vuelvan a sus deberes ustedes – se dirigió a nosotros esta vez.

–No me a respondido compañera , ¿va a querer que la lleve o no? – Me decía Takeru insistente – Si me quieres llevar , si – Dije segura de mi misma , él rio bajo. – La espero en el estacionamiento, le digo porque ya no la veré Joe me mando al sector 11, la veo en la mañana compañera–Dijo mientras corría hacia sus deberes.

Habia amanecido y pude ver a Tk a lado de su auto pero también noté que no estaba solo. –Hola compañera , hoy Daisuke nos acompañará– No se porque pero tenia ganas de borrar a Daisuke del planeta tierra – Ok – Dije fingiendo una sonrisa– Oye Daisuke ¿te molesta si yo voy adelante? Es que me gusta ir adelante. – Escuche a Takeru dar una risita ya dentro del auto y Daisuke subió atrás algo ¿molesto? Bueno la verdad no me importó mucho. –Vamos a hacer una parada para comprar algo de comer , ¿esta bien compañera? – pregunto _mi_ rubio. –Ok , esta bien Takeru – Nos detuvimos en una tienda de auto servicio , TK y Daisuke compraron unas galletas y un licuado y yo me limite a un jugo de naranja , di un trago y no pude evitar hacer un gesto , estaba muy ácido – jaja ¿para que compra algo que no le va a gustar compañera? Muy mal– Me decía un Takeru burlón abriendo el auto , los tres ya arriba cerramos las puertas – Si me gusta el jugo de naranja , yo no tengo la culpa de que este tan ácido –Dije fingiendo enfado – A ver – Tomo mi jugo y le dio un trago , hizo una mueca y reí con mucha diversión – Pues si, esta algo acido –Decía sacando la lengua.

El trayecto iba bien hasta que Daisuke abrió la boca –Oye TK ¿y Catherine? – pregunto desde atrás – ¿Ya no andas con ella? – Quería golpearlo , mutilarlo parte por parte ¿Qué tenia que ver eso? – jaja , no Daisuke ya no ando con ella desde hace mucho –Decía serio con la vista en frente – ¿No? Mmm… que lastima ya me esperaba boda– HIJO DE PUTA , CALLENLO O LO ARROJO POR LA AUTOPISTA.

Creo que Takeru noto mi incomodidad y volvió a fastidiarme con lo del jugo –Tome una galleta para que se le quite el mal sabor de boca – Me dijo serio –No , no quiero gracias –Le conteste sin ánimos mirando por la ventana – Yo se que quiere compañera , ande – Rodé los ojos y la tome , pero volví a la ventana –Ve que si quería – Decía burlón – No , solo la tome para que te callaras – Me miro serio he hizo una seña con la mano que era una especie de broma entre los dos , reí un poco – SKY– Dije – ¿SKY? – pregunto Daisuke sin entender – Ah… es que ahí estaba un anuncio del vodka de SKY. –Conteste sin importancia. – Que alcohólica es compañera , no lo esperaba de usted. – Lo mire extrañada – No , no solo fue por que lo vi – Los dos rieron y me molestaron hasta dejarme en casa , aun no comprendía lo que había pasado del todo desde lo de Izumi hasta los comentarios idiotas de Daisuke.

Llegando a casa llame a Mimí para contarle todo – Es sencillo– me decía mi amiga – estas celosa– Bueno eso si ya lo sabia , más no había sentido celos de tal magnitud.

Llegue a descubrir los celos con mi primer enamoramiento Kouiji , él era lo contrario a TK , era de cabello y ojos oscuros y cabello largo con piel blanca y ojos rasgados , era muy dulce , sentía unos celos de mis compañeras pero creo que no se comparan ni la vigésima parte de los celos que siento con Takeru.

–¿Qué hago? – Rogué por ayuda – Ten el valor de preguntarle que piensa él , y de su respuesta depende de lo que vayas a querer hacer. – A veces esta chica rosada puede ser odiosamente sabia.

Yo quería a Takeru conmigo. No exijo que día y noche este conmigo solo lo normal , tampoco de ir cada fin de semana al cine o esas cosas , solo un lugar en su vida , quiero ser _la novia de Takeru , solo eso ._


	7. El cumpleaños de TK

**Desde ahora viene más tensión :B , mi amiga aun no lo lee , sabe de su existencia y pues digamos que esta historia terminará pronto... ni yo se de que manera pero créanme que en dos semanas lo voy a saber.**

**-N**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera<strong>

Han pasado dos meses desde los acontecimientos con Takeru , el beso mi platica con Mimí etc. Bueno con Tk no a pasado nada , ja, ni siquiera hemos hablado por mensajes , nada.

Podría decirse que se borro del planeta , pero no; él sigue ahí para mi desgracia. Casi se acerca su cumpleaños y pues ¿adivinen qué? Sí ese día tengo guardia con él. Me pone triste por el lado de saber que a él todo este tiempo le dí igual. Claro que el no tiene la culpa de nada , soy yo la que me involucre demasiado sabiendo que él no busca algo serio.

La rutina para ir al hospital fue la misma , hoy mi padre me llevo es muy satisfactorio pasar tiempo con él. Fue un trayecto sereno y tranquilo, me hacía falta tanto esto estar en esta atmosfera ya que mi papá tiene temas de conversación divertidos y agradezco que no se meta tanto en mi vida personal.

Llegue 15 minutos antes y pude divisar a Yolei y a Daisuke que me recibieron con una gran sonrisa – Hola Kari ¿Cómo estas? – Me pregunto mi amiga – Bien gracias y ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – Asi comenzó una platica sencilla hasta que mi tranquilidad se vio perturbada – ¡Compañeros! – Era él , se acercaba para saludarnos – Muchas felicidades TK – Dijo Yolei dándole un abrazo , gesto imitado por Daisuke.

La verdad yo dudé un poco esta sería la primera vez que yo inicie un abrazo entre TK y yo , pero tenía ganas de hacerlo me nacia hacerlo _deseaba hacerlo. _Yolei miró a Daisuke y no se como sucedió que solo quedamos el rubio y yo . – Takeru , muchas felicidades– Me acerque y le brinde un abrazo , él me recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos , me pareció tan angelical tan único, ambos quedamos en silencio sin romper el abrazo , ese tiempo me pareció una eternidad – Gracias Kari – Susurró a mi oído, no pude evitar expandir mis ojos estaba muy sorprendida en todo este tiempo casi 8 meses de conocernos jamás me había llamado por mi nombre lo miré a los ojos – Vamos compañera , debemos ir a trabajar – Me dijo brindándome una mano , no pude articular palabra ya que me perdí en mi confusión y su sonrisa.

La guardia en el hospital pasaba tranquila normal diría yo , en un pequeño descanso fui a la cafetería por un té de sabor , mi cuerpo pedía a gritos azúcar para reponerme – Compañera– Era él que estaba solo bebiendo un café – Creo que tuvimos la misma idea , siéntese hágame compañía – Lo miré y la verdad dudé un poco. – ¿No me diga que me hará un desaire en mi propio cumpleaños? – Dijo fingiendo dolor y mirada triste, rodé los ojos. Tomé de la máquina expendedora mi té y me senté a su lado , ambos dimos un trago a nuestras respectivas bebidas , él como era costumbre rompió el silencio – Estoy enojado compañera , es una grosera – Dijo de repente , lo miré extrañada , Dios este chico logra confundirme demasiado ¿ahora que hice? – Sigo esperando mi regalo de cumpleaños – Soltó de repente , suspiré – Iba a comprarte algo , de hecho pensé en preguntarte pero… tu sabes no tenía manera de comunicarme contigo ya que no respondías mis mensajes en dos meses. – Dije seria bebiendo mi té , él me miró con la boca semi abierta , lo miré de reojo – Mi teléfono se mojo , no puedo ver la pantalla , le pido me disculpe compañera – Dijo serio , lo mire fijo – Oh era eso… no te preocupes – De nuevo silencio – Pero , es en serio… sigo esperando mi regalo…– Dijo mientras se acerco y colocó sus manos en mi espalda y cintura , sentí mi labio inferior temblar – ¿_Va a querer que la lleve a su casa , compañera?_ – Me pregunto en la oreja , temblé de nuevo sus manos seguían moviéndose lentamente por mi espalda y cintura , moridió mi oreja. No sé como pero logré reaccionar y me hice a un lado quite ambas manos de mi – No hagas eso…– Le dije entre cortante , él me miraba atento su mirada reflejaba… deseo – Te espero en la mañana – Dije cortando el momento y salí de aquel lugar.

Si lo sé, soy una boba por la situación ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace esto? Me refiero a estar en un momento demasiado comprometedor y luego decirle a su violador en potencia que lo esperaba por la mañana. Yo , Hikari Yagami , probablemente la más torpe. No me malinterpreten , sigo en mi posición nada va a pasar con Takeru por que no es mi novio , pero traten de ponerse en mi lugar , él bloquea todo mis pensamientos y por ende cambia mis acciones , me frustra.

La mañana llego , sentí mi cuerpo pesado quería que me dijeran que Takeru no me espero , quería que lo olvidara , pero no, él cumplió y estaba ahí a un lado de su carro esperándome y el desgraciado sonrió al verme – Ya era hora compañera – Maldito.

Subí al auto , y él coloco algo de música electrónica , su favorita. Movía mi cabeza al ritmo de Calvin Harris y él me miraba divertido – Haremos una pequeña desviación – Me informó , yo solo asentí, condujo hacia una especie de plaza que estaba muy solitaria – Espere aquí – Me dijo cuando llegamos a una banca , tardo algunos minutos y llego con dos frappés de moka – Aquí tiene – Lo miré y se colocó a un lado conversamos de temas varios , en determinado momento él quedo en silencio y me miraba , me sentí incomoda , esa mirada de nuevo – Compañera… tiene chocolate aquí…– Dijo mientras me tocaba la comisura de los labios , se acercó – Déjeme …ayudarla…– Me decía con la respiración entre cortada. Sus labios cálidos se unieron con los míos , el beso inicio despacio pero fue aumentando, nos estábamos besando con desesperación como si necesitáramos el uno del otro, sus manos fueron de nuevo a mi cintura y mi espalda, de nuevo mordía mi oreja y empezó a besar mi cuello , yo solo cerraba mis ojos y acariciaba su espalda y sus brazos , pude sentir que bajaba sus manos a mis piernas , debía pararlo ahora , esto no pintaba bien – Takeru , basta – Dije temerosa , el ojos azules paro casi de inmediato se reincorporo a su posición original , yo me sentía demasiado apenada , esto es tan bochornoso puse mis manos entre mis rodillas y agache mi cabeza – Compañera – Me llamó – Vamos , hay que dejarla en su casa dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me estiraba un brazo , solo me puse de pie y entre al auto , de nuevo colocó música y sobrenaturalmente reíamos de tonterías , y si , el momento bochornoso desapareció – Llegamos – Informo , mirando hacia mi casa , le sonreí y me dispuse a despedirme con un beso en la mejilla , él me tomo la cara y me besó de nuevo , diferente. Ese beso fue diferente fue tierno , y no sé porque sentí que fue una especie de disculpa– Gracias – Me dijo , de nuevo lo miré extrañada – Me hizo pasar un cumpleaños muy ameno – Dijo con picardía y me sonrojé , él burlo y acarició mi cabeza , bajé del auto y pude sentir que espero hasta que yo estuviera dentro. Me recosté en el sofá ¿qué rayos?.

–AMIGA, DIOS, QUE PASIONAL–Decía, bueno más bien gritaba Mimí al otro lado del teléfono haciendo que me ruborizará – Ya vez , todo tenía una explicación ¡vaya! Que regalo le haz dado…– Cada palabra aumentaba el rubor en mi – Cállate Mimí por lo que más quieras… tengo vergüenza – Y si , toda la tarde seguimos así.

Me di un baño , con urgencia. Sentí el agua caer en todo mi cuerpo , marcando mi espalda y mi cintura… como Takeru lo hizo por la mañana , siendo honesta esa sensación de Takeru… acariciándome me gustaba mas de lo que quería , y eso significaba que ya no debería dejar que lo hiciera, cerré mis ojos y a mi mente venía el recuerdo de TK mordiendo mi oreja y besando mi cuello se sentía tan…¿Qué rayos? .

Ok. Ya no dejaría que eso volviera a suceder, podía imaginar como llegase a terminar esto si seguíamos así y la verdad estoy en esa delgada línea del no quiero y el si quiero.

Porque con TK sería la primera vez , en todos sentidos. Desde enamorarme hasta hacer el amor. Y no , no dejaría que lo segundo pasara porque él quería sexo y yo quería amor.

El cumpleaños de Takeru , fue… digamos que hoy ambos tuvimos un regalo , porque TK me regalo una experiencia que jamás había sentido. Desear algo prohibido.


	8. Amarte, duele

**Siento la tardanza pero como es un fic inspirado en parte por una historia real que esta sucediendo pues tardo , ademas que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia , gracias por leer :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera<strong>

Se que mi relación con TK puede ser algo extraña , más bien clandestina. No me juzguen yo soy la que menos quiere estar en esta situación , pero lamentablemente me involucré demasiado. Ahora cada vez que pienso en TK Takaishi mi mundo puede iluminarse de una manera impresionante pero eso , esa misma sensación provoca que mi corazón se haga pequeño. El no saber que significo en su vida me hiere de una manera que no la deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

Ahora que estoy a pocas semanas de terminar mi servicio social en el hospital vuelvo a la tierra ¿qué pasará conmigo y TK? Es el único lugar donde coincidimos ya que él ahora esta estudiando la universidad y apenas tiene cabeza para responder mis mensajes. Estas semanas no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él , pero si con Daisuke, otro tema que por una parte me duele saber que es él el que me busca y no la persona que yo realmente deseo que lo haga. Daisuke literalmente se me ha declarado y pues no quiero ser cruel , pero no me interesa algo con él , se lo quise hacer saber con indirectas de –no quiero salir con nadie , solo pienso en terminar el trabajo social e irme- claro que , eso no es totalmente verdad.

El punto es que ya se volvió algo incómodo tener que lidiar con él porque el me aseguro que no iba a rendirse tan fácil , cosa que detesto. En fin , estoy esperando la llamada de Joe para saber si tengo que batallar con el terco de Daisuke para prepararme psicológicamente. En cuestión de minutos la llamada se hace presente y simplemente me quedo congelada con la sorpresa de que si tengo guardia con Daisuke , pero también con Tk.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Es decir , he pensado demasiado en TK mucho para mi gusto y salud mental , llegué al punto de escribir como iba a decirle que ya le quería sin causa y que él tenía razón que si lo voy a extrañar…

FLASHBACK.

_-Ya casi termino el servicio , que bueno ya no tendré que venir los fines de semana a una tonta guardia nocturna – Le comenté mientras ambos jugábamos con las manos del otro , el solo rio bajo -¿ no va a extrañar el hospital compañera?- Me dijo haciendo un puchero fingiendo dolor –no – negué divertida , él me miro fijamente -¿ está segura? – Volvió a preguntar tomándome de la cintura moviendo su mano en círculos , un escalofrío recorrió mi columna – si , estoy segura –logré articular con mucha dificultad, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver el ardor de mi cara – No es cierto , usted me va a extrañar compañera- Dijo mordiendo mi oreja , aquel rubio._

_-Claro que no…-_

FIN FLASHBACK

Quiero llorar , él tenía razón y eso me enoja tanto, pero no quita el hecho de que yo misma estaba cegada ante mis sentimientos hacia él.

El día llego y antes de entrar al hospital tome aire , salude a todo el mundo y trate muy dócilmente de decirle a Daisuke que me dejara en paz ; un vacío en mi estomago se hizo presente no había localizado a TK en lo que había pasado de la guardia mis dudas e inseguridades se estaban haciendo más fuertes que yo en ese momento

-Kari , necesitan de ti en emergencias hay un paciente muy grave – Me informo Joe , a lo que me vi obligada a ir para dicha área , en fin antes de mi situación sentimental estaban mis pacientes y mis obligaciones.

Llegando al área vi rápidamente el expediente y pude notar que salía el doctor corresponsal , me dio unas cuantas instrucciones y me dijo que estaríamos dos cuidando del herido. Decidí entrar y que mi colega me explicara más detalladamente que pasaba pero al entrar me di cuenta que el equipo de inhaloterapia estaba ahí.

-Compañera , que bueno que vino a ayudarme- Pude sentir que mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho , quería abrazarlo y a la vez golpearlo , pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos.- Hola Takeru – Me limite a saludar , después de ello él me informo del accidente del joven que estaba en cama y nos quedamos hablando de ello durante quince minutos- Creo que ya está estable , igual me quedaré por aquí por si se ofrece – Le dije al chico de ojos cielo , el solo me miro – también me tengo que quedar cerca , Joe me asigno aquí- Oh no , rayos . Desvié la mirada y supongo que él lo noto - ¿quiere que la lleve en la mañana compañera? – La pregunta que no quería escuchar pero necesitaba escuchar.

Esa estúpida pregunta , y la estúpida decisión de siempre , eso había cagado mi vida definitivamente , quería negar todas las veces pero no , Hikari Yagami siempre aceptaba la estúpida insinuación de Takaishi.

-Si , gracias - ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? , él solo me sonrió y le devolví el gesto – Compañera el paciente esta despertando…- Me informó.

La guardia llego a su fin , era de mañana , estaba cansada no por trabajar físicamente si no por tanto que debatí en si iba a decirle a TK lo que planee desde días antes , él ya estaba en el estacionamiento esperándome , como acostumbra cuando me lleva a casa, trague saliva.

-¿Tiene prisa hoy compañera?- Me pregunto serio , negué con la cabeza mientras subia al auto. El arranco y fuimos a la misma plaza que la vez anterior y bajamos.

No sé en que momento pero cuando comenzamos a caminar por la plaza riendo de cualquier cosa la gente nos miraba , incluso pude sentir como dos señoras de mediana edad nos miraban con ternura y decían que hacíamos una linda pareja.

Si , yo en ese momento sentí que éramos como una pareja , así quería estar con TK , no soy de las que piden salidas al cine cada fin de semana o que las veinticuatro horas del día quieran estar con sus parejas , conozco la vida de los que nos dedicamos al ámbito de la medicina y más conozco los horarios de TK , solo quería estar con él así hablando de cualquier cosa y reír estar a su lado.

En una parte un poco oculta de la plaza TK y yo decidimos sentarnos para descansar , claro que no fue precisamente lo que hicimos.

La desesperación cuando él me besa se hace presente en cada parte de mi ser , puedo sentir cada movimiento que él hace , cada cosa que me hace sentir, la pasión que el despierta en mi es inimaginable , él cada vez que nos besamos pasa a otra "etapa" y yo cedo como siempre…

-TK , basta , por favor llévame a mi casa – Suplique con la cabeza baja , no puedo. No puedo controlar esta impotencia me siento tan estúpida , quisiera que no me importara pero simplemente no puedo , no puedo ser como él.

Una lagrima cae sobre mi mejilla la puedo sentir , oh no eso es justo lo que había querido evitar -¿Qué le pasa , por qué llora? – Me dijo sorprendido , y preocupado lo pude sentir en su voz – Nada , solo llévame a mi casa – Sentencié mientras me ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia el carro , él solo me imito.

Adentro del carro se sentía un silencio demasiado incomodo-¿No me va a decir por qué lloró?- Decía serio – Ya te dije que no es nada – En un semáforo él me hizo mirarlo – Kari , dime por favor ¿por qué lloras? – De nuevo las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro , no lo puedo evitar , las seque de inmediato y forcé una sonrisa – No , nada solo que estoy muy estresada supongo perdón por preocuparte- Mentí.

Nos acercamos a mi casa pero pude ver que el auto de Tai estaba ahí , eso significa que él estaba ahí – Oh genial ahí esta mi hermano , déjame en la siguiente cuadra – Dije con sarcasmo , TK solo me miro - ¡VE SI TIENE ALGO , POR ESO QUIERE ESTAR SOLA EN SU CASA! – Me dijo desesperado lo mire y de nuevo llore - ¿Está llorando por mi culpa verdad? – Dijo amargamente mientras golpeaba el volante – No me puedo perdonar que llore por mi culpa , ya no va a querer hablarme –

Lo mire – No es por tu culpa , yo…yo me involucre demasiado en esto y no quería Tk de verdad luche contra esto pero no puedo –Baje del auto él también – Prometame que no dejara de hablarme , no lo soportaría – Sus palabras me herían , no se porque.

-No lo haría , no me hiciste nada malo – tome mis cosas del auto y le di la espalda –Nos vemos Takeru…- Me puse en marcha a mi casa , iba llorando caminando con pesadez antes de llegar tenia que desahogarme o me enfrentaría al interrogatorio de Tai.

Fui tan cobarde , no pude decirle nada a Tk. Se que tarde o temprano lo debo de hacer y si ya no lo vuelvo a ver después de hablar con él…lo enfrentaré.

Porque amar a Takeru Takaishi como lo hago yo , es como estar en el infierno y en el cielo a la vez , amarlo duele.


	9. ¿Juego perdido?

**A lo largo del fic, Hikari es la que lleva la historia así que decidí poner los pensamientos de Takeru , pero no significa un cambio en TK , eso es seguro , disfruten!**

**-N**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera<strong>

Cada vez que pienso en ese momento que me puse a llorar como una tonta enfrente de él me da rabia, si rabia al saber que esto me estaba pasando y lo peor es que yo no me estaba apurando en detener sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba ocurriendo pero yo ya estoy en ese punto en el que necesito de sus caricias que me hacen sentir tan bien.

El agua recorre mi espalda, nuevamente no puedo evitar llorar una vez más. No puedo evitar sentir culpa, Takeru se estaba convirtiendo en esa adicción que sabes que está mal , pero no la dejas al contrario te adentras cada vez más en ella. Maldigo que él saque diferentes suspiros de mi alma , el suspiro de placer y deseo que me inspira cada vez que toca mi cuerpo , porque cada vez es más intenso ese deseo que me provoca querer estar entre sus brazos . Por otro lado , los suspiros de impotencia que tengo al no saber que lugar tengo en su vida , la angustia que eso me provoca los recuerdos de su ex novia Catherine vienen a mi mente y me vuelvo loca. Un lado de mi se siente superior al saber que la dejo, pero otro lado mío la detesta porque ella si tenía la batuta de ser la novia de Takeru. Me molesta tanto tener que pensar esto ¿por qué carajo pienso en esto? Suspiro nuevamente, ya estoy cansada de esta situación.

Tengo varias llamadas de Mimí , la llamaré después la verdad no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie. Solo quiero intentar fingir que esto no me está pasando a mí.

Tocan la puerta, lo que me faltaba seguro es Tai que olvido las llaves y regreso porque además olvido algo.- Taichi ya te he dicho que te aseg..- No pude terminar de decir lo que tenía pensado ya que…no era mi hermano.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté incrédula – No pude ir a casa por estar preocupado compañera , no me dijo porque lloraba- Decía recargado en el arco de la puerta esperando una respuesta , me hice a un lado – Pasa – Él me miro extrañado – Estoy cansada Tk , si quieres hablar pasa , yo necesito recostarme – Expliqué. Él dudo unos momentos – Descuida no hay problema mientras no quieras pasarte de listo – Le dije en broma.

TK POV.

No es que yo no quisiera pasar a su casa , sino que sentí que no era del todo correcto. No fui con esa intención, no quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando de la situación, ella siguió llorando lo puedo notar con facilidad. - ¿Me va a decir por qué lloraba compañera? – Necesito saberlo , la culpa no me deja tal vez me pasé de la raya , no soporto ver a una mujer llorar y verla a ella llorando no sé no me agrada así de simple. Ella me mira unos segundos – TK , no sé si lo que te voy a decir sea o no conveniente para ti , pero es algo que me esta destruyendo por dentro – Por alguna extraña razón sus palabras abrían un hueco en mi estómago – Me dijiste que no querías que te dejara de hablar o que me alejará de ti pero… si no lo hago…Tk me estoy destruyendo a mi misma… esto lo que esta pasando entre nosotros me está lastimando – Por primera vez en mi vida sentí culpa , culpa de que mis estupideces estaban afectando a alguien , tal vez no era la situación en si , tal vez ella es la que me provocaba culpa ¿por qué? No tengo idea. - ¿A qué te refieres? –Ella me miro incrédula.

-¡TK! Me refiero…- Comenzó a llorar nuevamente , esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…- Me refiero a que tu solo quieres acostarte conmigo y yo…. TK ya me involucre mucho – No entiendo a qué rayos se refiere con eso de que se involucró, eso era obvio ambos nos involucramos – TK , me hiciste quererte-

Un lado de mí , sentía que esto estaba ocurriendo sabía que ella es una chica diferente a todas las demás. Mi intención no fue esa , ni siquiera mi intención es la de ser el patán que juegue con sus sentimientos solo para acostarme con ella… Bueno en un principio lo era , siempre he sido así pero últimamente las veces que nos hemos besado , las veces que acaricio su cuerpo siento algo distinto , siento una necesidad de tenerla que ni yo mismo comprendo.

Al principio si , creí que era mi ego masculino el que me decía : Si Takeru serás el primero en su vida, ella te está dando paso pero no imagine que a ella le estuviera afectando de una manera tan baja.- No te culpo si no me quieres de la misma forma que yo , no me malentiendas. Tampoco busco presionarte con esto lo que si me gustaría saber es ¿qué papel juego en tu vida Takeru? – Me dijo con dolor , lo podía ver en sus ojos. Ni yo mismo se la respuesta a eso , es cierto que Hikari y yo no tenemos una relación en sí , pero desde que "esto" comenzó no me he relacionado con otra chica, de hecho fue tanta mi determinación al empezar este maldito juego con ella que di por terminada mi relación con Catherine ya que no quería que nadie me estorbara. Así que no sé qué es esto se podría interpretar como encuentros clandestinos saliendo del hospital, pero me niego a creer eso por muchas razones.

-Ni yo sé la respuesta compañera, solo quiero decirle que es importante y hasta el momento en el que se bajó del carro llorando sin darme explicaciones comprendí que se volvió alguien que tiene un lugar en mi vida – No sé de donde rayos saque esa explicación , la verdad me estoy cuestionando cada palabra que dije , pero algo es seguro Hikari me preocupa.- Tk no es que no te crea…- Se tomaba la cabeza – Es solo que no entiendo tu comportamiento- Sus manos se fueron a su cara – Hay días en los que salimos del hospital y hablamos como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del planeta , y de un momento a otro nos convertimos en dos amantes que tienen un secreto ante los demás … cuando me bajo del auto – Me miraba fijamente a los ojos – Me siento la chica más dichosa por compartir ese tiempo contigo pero después viene la culpa… llámame tonta pero así me siento- No pensé que ella sintiera eso ¿por qué rayos me lo dice hasta ahora?- Y hay días que solo te desapareces y ni un solo mensaje me mandas , eso me duele porque me siento usada- No le respondo porque entre las practicas del hospital y la universidad apenas y tengo tiempo de mirar la hora.- Eso me hace pensar que soy insignificante en tu vida ¿sabes? , cuando veo alguno de tus mensajes a pesar de que te digo "idiota" o cosas de ese tipo , sonrío.- Una lagrima se hacia salir de sus ojos , no se de donde saque valor y me acerque a ella.

-Ya no llores , mira…- No sabía como hacer esto , de alguna manera también era algo nuevo para mi - No pienses que no me importas porque no es así , si no me importaras no estaría aquí… de alguna manera… cuando te veo siento que el tiempo que pasa pues no importa porque siempre estarás ahí para mi… creo que ese ha sido mi error , me disculpo por ello , pero quiero que entiendas que conmigo todo sigue igual , esto es algo nuevo es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación…- Confesé ella me miraba con la boca entre abierta – Pues si TK pero pues tu estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas , tal vez no te involucr..- No deje que terminara , cuando se pone en ese plan es muy difícil callarla , así que opte por besarla. Fue un beso tan dulce , lo pude sentir ella me tomaba de la cara y la sujete por la cintura ¿esto estaría bien? La culpa amarga mi ser de nuevo.

Fin TK POV's.

Se encontraban los dos dándose besos tiernos que se fueron intensificando más y más. Ella lo tomo por la espalda mientras él le besaba el cuello con lentitud y deseo. – Esto, n-no esta bien – Decía en jadeos el rubio de ojos cielo ella solo lo miraba sin decir nada , solo decidió quitarse la blusa que llevaba en ese momento , él solo la miraba inseguro cuestionando tal acción , sin decir más ella lo libero de su camisa y lo beso.

Así comenzó el juego de besos y caricias llenas de deseo , liberándose poco a poco de las vestimentas que llevaban, gemidos y la acción que daría por terminada la virginidad de la joven de cabello castaño , una y otra vez él entraba y salía despacio haciendo que la joven gimiera y gritara con frecuencia mientras él seguía repartiendo besos en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Fue así donde ambos se convirtieron en uno mismo , terminaron lo que habían empezado. Se miraron a los ojos , la castaña desvió su mirada ante el intenso azul que estaba delante de ella.- Vete – Ordeno ella , el rubio la miró extrañado.- Qué te vayas , déjame sola – Decía entre lágrimas el rubio aun sorprendido por tal acción la miraba negando – No te voy a dejar aquí , así y menos después de…- No lo dejo terminar ella se estaba cubriendo con sus ropas apenas pudo - ¿Después de que ah?¿De que ya lograste tu estúpido propósito? , tenías razón TK si te voy a extrañar , si todos hablan maravillas de ti y yo me las he creído y hasta les he dicho más , lárgate necesito estar sola- Decía quebrándose en llanto al fin, él no quería irse ella tomo objetos varios y comenzó a lanzárselos - ¡LARGATE! – Dijo apoyada en la puerta tras la salida del rubio.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba la castaña una y otra vez , fue tan estúpida todo el tiempo y para que al final si , se le había entregado así de fácil a TK , comenzó a llorar hasta quedar dormida.

Por su parte él estaba tan confundido. Ella le dijo sus verdades , si pero el no quería que ella se sintiera usada y menos tener ese problema con ella , pero tampoco tenía el derecho a cuestionarla sobre porque lo había echado así de su casa.

¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Él no quería que esto acabara así , no ahora que sabe la situación , pero ahora ella quería dar por terminado lo que para él comenzó por un juego.

Un juego peligroso , un estúpido juego que él quería ganar y comenzó a sentir que perdía.


	10. Reacción inesperada

**Algo corto , pero entretenido agradezco infinitamente sus reviews me hacen mejorar:´D**

**-N**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera<strong>

No sé porque reaccione así, a decir verdad si lo sé. Termine entregándome a él cuando ni siquiera me dijo que soy para él.

Sé que yo deje que pasara los limites pero en ese momento solo pensé en estar en sus brazos y mandar a la mierda a todo lo demás ya no se ni quien soy , no puedo pensar en claro quiero ya terminar con esto y no sé como.

Me duele y mucho , pero no me arrepiento de nada. A pesar de todo fue mi decisión solo quiero poder aclarar mi mente después de esto tal vez , solo tal vez si lo alejo un poco de mi vida podré analizar mejor la situación.

¿qué hare si ya no puedo pensar si no esta TK conmigo? ¿qué hare si lo pierdo? Me aterra en pensar las posibles respuestas , al fin de cuentas ahora que lo pienso no conozco al verdadero Takeru es decir no se su pensamiento ni mucho menos sus sentimientos.

El teléfono suena en un pésimo momento Joe , tengo miedo de saber que me dirá , siento vergüenza de mi aunque él no tenga idea de lo que pasó.

-Hola Joe , ¿Cómo estas? ¿qué paso?- Fingí estar bien , a veces Joe es muy perceptivo.

-Hola Kari , estoy bien gracias , solo te aviso que mañana te necesito aquí estarás con Yolei ,Daisuke e Izzy , Tk no podrá venir por eso te lo pido a ti- Quizá Joe me dijo alguna otra cosa más pero la verdad no preste atención y me limite a decir que si iría.

Tengo miedo. Miedo de pensar que Tk no ira para ya no verme de que me empiece a evitar , siento culpa ¿Por qué me comporte así? No se , quiero que él vuelva y me abrace quiero que me de las respuestas que merezco y la seguridad que necesito.

Dormí lo que restaba del día y desperté para el día siguiente ir al hospital, agradecí aceptar al menos así mi cabeza esta ocupada en algo.

La ronda comenzó con mucho trabajo , pero eso me beneficio a mi , hasta que mi cuerpo exigió que me sentara un poco fui al comedor por agua y descansar.

-Kari , que gusto que estas aquí – Me dijo Daisuke con una gran sonrisa , trate de fingir una grande pero no pude.

-Hola Daisuke , es bueno verte – La verdad no lo era , no en ese momento.

-Oye Kari , quería hablar contigo sobre algo… verás seré directo…- Santa mierda, quería desaparecer de ese lugar – Me gustas mucho y quisiera pedirte que salieras conmigo formalmente-

¿Qué rayos? Eso me sonó mas a una orden. – Mira Daisuke eres un chico muy tierno pero… la verdad no busco nada con nadie en este momento – Le dije un poco apenada porque yo se que no es verdad.- No quiero saber sobre ese tipo de cosas por el momento.

La cara de Daisuke parecía cambiar – Entiendo…mira no se quien llego antes de mi y te hizo tanto daño para que fueras tan fría y no aceptes mi cariño pero no me rendiré tan fácil .-

¿Qué le sucede? ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas sin conocerme?.

Levante una ceja , tome aire – Nadie me ha hecho daño , soy sincera y estas tomando esa sinceridad por otro camino Daisuke , yo nunca te di alas para que pensaras que quería algo contigo o con alguna otra persona , si nunca acepte tus invitaciones fue por la misma razón que conocía tus intenciones y para evitar justamente esto las rechace , lo siento si te lastimo pero de verdad no quiero que insistas ya que el resultado sería el mismo , y te harías daño tu mismo –

Se que por un lado todo eso pudo sonar cruel , pero de verdad que no estoy en condiciones de soportar esto , ni quiero que el sufra porque es un compañero de trabajo al quien seguiré viendo hasta terminar el servicio social.

Daisuke me miré – Entiendo… si eso quieres ya no intentaré más has matado al tierno chico que estaba enamorado de ti , solo espero que algún día perdones a ese chico que te lastimo tanto para que no quieras darte nuevas oportunidades –

Me fastidia, eso me fastidia que crea conocerme de toda la vida cuando no que de por hecho algo que no sucedió como él lo está diciendo.

-Daisuke , NADIE me ha lastimado , soy sincera ya te lo dije no me estoy cerrando a oportunidades por favor deja de hacer esto , no quiero seguir en esta conversación – Me puse de pie y salí del lugar.

Por el amor de Jesucristo , suficiente tenía con Takeru para tener ahora que lidiar con Daisuke y su "enamoramiento" casi nunca he hablado con él como pretende que crea que está enamorado de mi. Ya quiero terminar con esto solo dos semanas más y no tendré que soportar estos momentos amargos que me hace pasar Daisuke.

Siete treinta a.m casi mi hora de salida , en lo que me cambio y hago el papeleo final será la hora en que salga de aquí solo quiero llegar a mi casa y encerrarme en mi mundo. Camino hacia la salida tranquilamente buscando mis audífonos para escuchar música mientras espero el autobús.

-No se distraiga así compañera podría pasarle algo malo – Escuche esa voz tras de mi , mi mundo se paralizo de inmediato , gire un poco mi cabeza para asegurarme que no era mi imaginación.

Allí estaba él recargado con los brazos cruzados en su auto , con la mirada en mi esperando una respuesta.

-¿qué haces aquí?- Me limite a preguntar.

-Vengo por usted compañera , necesitamos hablar.- Me respondió serio – Ayer creo que estaba muy alterada así que decidí que sería mejor que pasara un rato antes de vernos y bueno… supuse que estaría más tranquila si no me veía en toda la noche- Decía acercándose a mi y yo por inercia me alejaba – Tambien supuse que me evitaría si venia al hospital , pero la llevare a su casa , no es una pregunta-

Lo miré sorprendida , ¿él creía que llegando así buscando respuestas y ordenando todo se iba a resolver?.

-No Tk , porque tu nunca respondes a mis preguntas , ya me involucre demasiado no , no puedo – Dije alejándome del lugar , él me tomo por el brazo.

-Contestare lo que me diga , pero acompáñeme por favor tenga algo de consideración desde ayer estoy muy preocupado- Me dijo con esos intensos ojos azules.

Mi cuerpo reacciono y lo siguió , cuando pude reaccionar ya estaba dentro del auto y el manejaba.

-¿Por qué reacciono así? – Me pregunto de repente.

-No lo sé , perdón – Me limité a contestar

-No tengo que perdonar nada , lo que me sorprendió fue todo esos cambios repentinos , lloro , me invito a pasar , intimamos y me corrió de su casa , se que es mujer pero tampoco jaja- Reía. Yo no podía creer esto como las cosa con él cambiaban así de repente. Inconscientemente también comencé a reír.

-Eres un estúpido – Me limite a decir entre risas .

-Apenas nos contentamos y ya me insulta ve como es compañera – Me decía divertido de la situación.

-Bueno pues así soy yo que esperabas – Dije con un poco de resentimiento a las palabras de Daisuke.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo dice? – Me pregunto estacionándose en algún lugar

Solo suspire no se si estará bien contarle pero necesito desahogarme – Daisuke se me declaro , pero me molesto porque me dijo que porque lo rechace mate al tierno Daisuke y a su enamoramiento , por ser tan fría y seria –

Él me miro unos segundos y comenzó a reír , lo mire con odio se lo conté para que diera su opinión – Hay Daisuke , jajaja compañera perdóneme pero es inevitable no reír ante tal muestra de fastidio- Lo miré por última vez con odio para después darle un golpe.

-¿Y eso? –Me dijo mientras frotaba su cabeza adolorido.

-No lo sé , quise hacerlo así como lo de ayer y esto – No sé de donde saque el valor para besarlo.

Todos mis miedos y dudas por un momento desaparecieron , me di cuenta que me gusta estar con TK y haría todo lo posible por que el se sienta igual.


	11. Nuevas sensaciones

**Más que nada este capitulo es demasiado sucio :v andaba en modo de querer escribir algo así LOL.**

**-N**

* * *

><p><strong>Compañera<strong>

Flash back

-¿Tiene hambre compañera? –Preguntaba un chico rubio a la castaña que caminaba a su lado

-Si- Decía coquetamente la castaña

-No me provoque compañera- Advirtió

-¿Y que si lo hago?- Retó

Fin de flash back

Lloraba. Tenía tanta vergüenza por su culpa se encontraba en esa situación. Limpió su cara con agua y se miró al espejo.

Flash back

Se besaban con pasión como si fuera lo último que quisieran hacer en sus vidas.

-TK – Decía su nombre entre gemidos – P-puede entrar alguien – Decía tratando de sonar clara pero su cuerpo ardía por esa sensación que el rubio solía causar en ella.

-La puerta esta asegurada , no se preocupe – Decía besando su cuello- Además es excitante- Decía con risas mordiendo su cuello.

Fin flash back

A pesar de todo esto ella no podía ni odiarlo ni culparlo porque ella siempre ha sabido de la situación clandestina y mundana en la que se encontraba. Y ahora Joe lo sabía.

Flash back

Su mano se deslizaba por la espalda del rubio mientras ella era besada por el con pasión , la mano del chico se movía con rapidez desde su espalda hacia su espalda baja y sus glúteos.

Ella le saco la camisa para apreciar su anatomía y el la tomo en brazos con la puerta asegurada no tendrían de mucho que temer ese cuarto no era usado y mucho menos se usaba esa planta del hospital.

La tiró a la cama y se posiciono sobre ella – TK – Gemía la castaña con desesperación él se colocó entre sus piernas y la beso apasionadamente sus lenguas jugaban a una guerra en la cual parecía que ninguno quería perder.

Le quitó el fastidioso uniforme de enfermería para apreciar el sostén rosado que llevaba acaricio sus senos mientras besaba su cuello.

Fin Flash back

Ella no era así , no solía comportarse de esa manera pero ese chico sin dudarlo la había cambiado por completo – Pudo ser peor – Decía con ironía para si misma secando sus lágrimas.

Flash back

Ambos quedaban en solo sus ropas interiores besándose y tocándose mutuamente. Él se deshizo de aquel estorboso sostén para apreciar esos delicados y bien formados senos. La castaña se estremecía al sentir la lengua de aquel chico sobre sus pezones , rasguñándolo por el placer que sentía ante tal acto. Ella se giro sobre si misma para colocarse sobre el chico y deshacerse del bóxer verde que portaba , lo miro traviesa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Le pregunto con voz ronca por la excitación, la chica solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya lo verás- Comenzó a besar el bien marcado abdomen del ojiazul mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las del rubio apretándolas tomo el miembro erecto del chico y comenzó dándole suaves besos , el rubio inútilmente se esforzaba por no gemir y no estremecerse – Ahhh-

Ella lentamente comenzó a lamberlo , cada área hasta al final llevarlo a su boca lentamente introduciéndolo y sacándolo constantemente; la velocidad aumentaba a un delicioso ritmo , el rubio no aguanto más y se vino sobre ella.

-L-lo siento – Decía entrecortadamente el joven , la castaña lo miro divertida.

-No te preocupes- Decía quitando el residuo de su boca , el rubio la miro y se coloco sobre ella.

-Ahora serás tu – Decía peligrosamente besando a la castaña desde la boca bajando poco a poco por su cuello , senos , cintura , cadera hasta llegar al área vaginal , la observo curioso y ella un poco sonrojada , él coloco su mano izquierda en uno de sus pechos para masajearlo.

Colocó su cara en su vagina y comenzó a acariciar con sus labios el clítoris de la morena para después introducir su lengua en ella, la castaña se estremecía y los gemidos de placer excitaban aún más al de ojos azules aumentando la acción que realizaba. Después de unos segundos se colocó nuevamente arriba de ella e introdujo dos de sus dedos de un solo golpe. Yagami cerró sus ojos arqueando la espalda para después sentir los labios de Takaishi besándola intensamente.

-Ya no aguanto , hazlo ya – Exigió la chica.

Fin Flash back

Cubría su cara con vergüenza al recordar esas palabras y movia la cabeza negando –Lo peor es que no puedo decir que no me gustó-

Flash back

El rubio coloco las piernas de la de cabellos chocolate sobre su cadera, la miro a los ojos y de un golpe se introdujo en ella –AHHHH- Gritó con excitación la chica.

El joven entraba y salía de ella salvajemente con cada gemido más sonoro que el anterior. La chica se colgó sobre el cuello del rubio para besarlo con desesperación , para después ponerse de rodillas y dándole la espalda sonrojada , el rubio no necesito explicación dudó un poco pero entendió a lo que se refería. La tomo por detrás y la penetro despacio para no causarle mucho dolor a la castaña.

Entraba y salía de ella suavemente aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. Saliendo de ella la tomo por la cintura para besarla , ella se puso sobre el para sentarse sobre su miembro.

-Si esta cama hay que llevarla al segundo…piso…- La voz del peliazul se hizo presente dejando ver a otros dos chicos que lo acompañaban.

La castaña y el rubio se separaron mientras se cubrían , Joe pidió a sus acompañantes discreción y que lo esperaran en su oficina. Los miró rabioso.

-Me pueden decir ¿qué rayos significa esto? – Interrogó el superior evidentemente en estado de cólera , el par seguía callado y con la cabeza baja -¡RESPONDAN!-

Las lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la castaña – Joe y-yo n-no , nosotros-No tenía palabras ¿qué rayos le iba a decir?.

-Esto es mi culpa , Joe yo me hago responsable de esto- Habló Takeru.

Kido lo miró fríamente y la castaña lo miro en forma de reproche – Fue culpa de ambos – Corrigió la castaña.

-Hikari, Takeru, cámbiense por favor – Ordenó Joe – Los espero en mi oficina en 10 minutos – Sentenció y salió por la puerta.

Se vistieron en silencio – No debiste hacer eso , te van a amonestar – Comento el rubio , ella lo miró indignada.

-Ambos fuimos atrapados en el acto TK , no es como si él no me hubiese visto – Respondió la ojos rubí.

-Vamos a hacer esto , le diremos a Joe que yo te acose y te traje con engaños hasta aquí – Advirtió.

-¡Por supuesto que no! , yo vine aquí por mi voluntad y aceptare la sanción que merezco – Le gritó alterada ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso?.

-¡ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR! No sabemos qué acción vaya a tomar Joe , Kari se consiente y razonable estas a semanas de terminar tu servicio social , no puedo arriesgarte a que te sancionen a tan poco de lograrlo – Escupió con firmeza- No me lo perdonaría , todo esto – Se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama –Todo esto es mi culpa. No me refiero a esto que sucedió, sino todo desde el principio , no debí dejar que te involucraras conmigo , debí evitarlo-

Ella lo miró atónita , simplemente no podía creerlo – ¿Estás diciendo que solo fui un error TK? – El rubio la miro molesto.

-¡Claro que no! , solo estoy intentando protegerte y evitarte problemas- Dijo recogiendo su camisa entre sus manos ella solo mantenía la mirada en el suelo –Dime ¿Qué pasaría si te sancionan y te retrasan el servicio? ¿O que te suspendan y hagan cambio de hospital y tengas que empezar de nuevo? ¿Qué demonios le dirás a tu familia Kari? No , yo no te puedo poner ante tal situación – Decía lamentándose.

-P-pero ¿qué pasará contigo? – Ella lo miraba tristemente – Puede que todo eso pasé contigo- Él la miro a los ojos para secarle una lagrima.

-No me importa , mira Kari mi querida compañera –Suspiró – Todo estará bien conmigo no te preocupes-

Kari lo miraba tristemente ¿por qué TK arriesgaba así su puesto en el hospital? Debían compartir culpa era lo justo.

-Vamos con Joe – La tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la oficina del peli azul.

Llegaron a la oficina , ninguno sabía lo que podía pasar con ellos por lo que habían hecho – Recuerda lo que te dije – Sollozó el rubio.

Entraron y Kido se encontraba con la cara apoyada entre sus manos – Pasen y cierren la puerta –Se adentraron completamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Seré sincero…- Tomo aire para continuar – Jamás me imagine estar ante una situación así , más bien una situación así entre ustedes dos.- Corrigió

-Mira Joe todo fue…-

-Cállate y déjame terminar Takeru- Advirtió – Medité sobre la situación y estaba en la posición de amonestarlos…después supe que tenía que suspenderlos…-

Kari comenzó a temblar y a sollozar casi sin sonido.

-Pero… quiero evitar vergüenza a esta área y al hospital con chismes baratos sobre todo a su dignidad, si es que aun la tienen… fingiré no haber visto nada pero no los quiero volver a ver juntos en guardias , si un paciente necesita de ambos van a estar supervisados por mi , chicos estoy muy decepcionado de ambos , este es un hospital y se viene aquí a trabajar y a atender a los pacientes no a eso , esto no es un motel –

Después de 15 minutos salieron de la oficina de Joe.

-Pudo ser peor- Intento bromear el rubio , mientras la morena lo miró con rabia – Ok , eso no fue gracioso pero…nos salvamos.-

Eso a ella no la hacía sentir mejor , de hecho la hizo sentir peor no recibir algún castigo , ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a ver a los ojos a Joe.

Fin flash back

-¿Quiere que la lleve compañera?- Me pregunto al encontrarnos en el estacionamiento _casualmente_.

Esa pregunta, que empezó como un cortes ofrecimiento ahora se hacía costumbre , más que eso una adicción.

-Idiota- Dije sonriendo mientras subía al auto

"_Cada quien se mata a su manera , unos se drogan otros beben y fuman ; y otros nos enamoramos".- _Recordé las palabras de Mimí que ahora me sonaban tan ciertas.

-¿Ya está mejor compañera? Porque se le hincha mucho la cara cuando llora- Decía burlonamente.

-¿Tu no conoces la vergüenza ni la decencia verdad Takaishi? – Dije sarcásticamente.

-La verdad no me llevo bien con ellas- Me dijo arrogantemente – Por cierto –

Lo mire intrigada, se puso un tanto serio.

-¿Tiene hambre? Esta vez me refiero a comida- Dijo estallando en risas dejándome como tomate.

-¡IDOTA! MIL VECES IDIOTA-

Risas se hicieron presentes en el auto del rubio , definitivamente esa noche había sido una montaña rusa de emociones.


End file.
